


Tonight’s Entertainment

by sara_no_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Bottoming from the Top, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_no_h/pseuds/sara_no_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Needs to be revised) </p><p>Everyone knows Steve was Bucky's. After attending a formal event Bucky needs to remind Steve of this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight’s Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour so no beta. Sorry.

Bucky was rooted in place, hands at his hips while his face twisted in apprehension, trying to keep himself together.

He was still attempting to get his head around what had happened tonight. It had been simple really. Someone, a very beautiful and willing, but bordering on the pushy and clingy had flirted with Steve. Okay, that was fine and all but it had been right in front of him for God sakes. Almost as if  _Bucky_ had been the one intruding and unwanted.

It was infuriating. Almost suffocating. It’s not like this person even knew Steve! All they saw was the heroic image of Captain America and it was enough to have the masses of fans falling all over themselves. Especially this evening’s particular  _fan_.

So he had endured as Steve had allowed this particular floozy to talk his ear off and cling to his arm like the wanna be trophy they assumed they would become. Steve had shot Bucky a look at the beginning, something that said, ‘It’s not like anything’s going to come of it.’  

Bucky had not responded; simply turned away; face a mask of indifference as Steve had continued to be the night’s entertainment. Knowing when he was the third wheel Bucky had gone to the open bar.  He busied himself by keeping close tabs on Steve over the rim of his glass, denying the immanent desire to crush the crystal beneath his metal hand as the night dragged on.

It wasn't like him to be jealous but he was damn sure going to remind Steve who he belonged later that night.

Now he watched Steve, all smiles and completely unaware of the simmering possession that lurked under Bucky's skin as the good Captain unlocked their apartment door. Bucky’s eyes took in everything to the casual chatter and the soft grin, not buzzed from the wine he'd sipped, but a little unkempt from the dancing and general manhandling that came with the upper-class crowd that attended the Avenger banquets and Stark charities. 

While Steve was distracted with the keys Bucky had crowded him up against the wall, nibbling and sucking at his throat. Steve had gasped, not expecting the ambush and Bucky took advantage, liking at his throat and jamming had hand under Steve’s shirt. Dropping the keys, Steve brought his arms around Bucky; slamming the door shut with his foot he kissed the other’s neck. Those nimble fingers quick to unbutton; wanting to run over flesh, getting at something those fans could not.

All too soon those greedy hands are running up and down Steve’s naked chest before the metal fingers clink over the belt buckle. Abandoning his chest the flesh hand finds the other’s neck, pulling Steve’s gaping mouth into a kiss. It was all teeth as Bucky nips at Steve’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking, making Steve moan.

Those eager lips part and catch Steve's needy whine before Bucky backs off, pupils a black as night, to look at Steve. Chest bare and sporting some lovely teeth indents, Bucky sees that those blue eyes are blow wide with want. Steve’s swollen mouth is parted and he looked nothing like the squeaky clean hero that those benefactors see. No, this depraved man was all his and no one else will ever get the chance to see Steve like this. Ever.

“Mine,” Bucky whispered roughly before pressing his mouth back to those flush lips, slipping his thigh in between Steve’s, grinding against the hardness he finds there. His hands swiftly tug the other forward and away from the wall. They stumble but Bucky managed to lead Steve to the bedroom.

Undoing the belt Bucky plunged his hand down, cupping Steve's cock he practically growled. “Definitely mine.”

Steve can only nod, face flooding red as his eyes darken even more.

Bucky attached his lips to Steve’s neck sucking and biting his way back to the other’s gasping mouth. Releasing the half hard cock he helps Steve shove off his pants before getting to work on his own clothes. He stared as Steve rips of the formal jacket off before shedding the pure white button down.

When the rest of their clothes disappear to the floor Bucky grabs Steve, pushing him down onto the bed Bucky climbs on top, mouth hot as it meets those wet lips below him. Feeling Steve’s tongue brush the roof of his mouth Bucky chased it, grinding down on the hard prick below him.

Suddenly, a metal hand shoved at Steve’s shoulder, pushing him back as Bucky released his mouth with a wet sound that had Steve gasping.  Bucky bits his bottom lip as the image of that red swollen mouth, his body arches, wanting everything all at once. He doesn't even know where to start but he knows one thing, he’s going to remind Steve who he belongs to. “You're mine.

Steve released a breathless ‘yes’ before taking that metal wrist in hand and sucking on his index finger. Buck watched, mouth falling open as Steve took another finger, tongue flicking out as he stared as Bucky, face a deviant image of want. Bucky's cock throbbed at the image feeling the sensitive sensors tingle at the gentle motion.

His flesh hand grasped at Steve’s hip as Bucky ducked his head to brush a kiss to Steve’s suckling jaw. He moves to the others ear and nibbles at the ear lobe there, drawing a gasp from Steve.  

Feeling Steve grasp at his hip Bucky moves a hand down to the base of Steve’s shaft, rubbing in a slow circle that has Steve arching his hips, sighing deeply. It was a slow tease meant to drive the blonde wild, a barely there touch that usually had Bucky sobbing, on the verge of begging when it was done to him. Steve released those metal fingers to stare up at Bucky. 

Bucky pondered for a moment before he decided. He wanted Steve inside of him.  

They never really had a set routine when it came to this, but Bucky wanted to feel the other fuck him, something hard and fast so he’ll scratch Steve’s back hard enough to draw blood, leaving hickeys and marks everywhere so Steve will know exactly who he belonged to. God, he wanted something that'll have him sobbing in another language, the other pounding inside him until he came seeing see white.

He’s breathless with the idea. “Get me ready,” he says, voice rough. Steve’s eyes widen before he nods a beautiful blush covering his cheeks as her reaches for the tube of lube and puts come over his fingers. Buck watches, sucking in a breath as he adjust his position over Steve, spreading his thighs that much wider.

The first brush is too soft, but makes Bucky moan all the same, dropping his head down to watch as Steve surprises him and pushes two fingers all the way in. The blonde ignores Bucky's hard cock to focus on the side of his finger. Soon those two fingers are working into him; stretching and making Bucky squirm, wanting more, wanting Steve to touch him where he knows he likes.

Instead of complying Steve adds a third finger and the wet sounds mix with their heavy breathes as Bucky feels those long fingers pump inside him, stretching him exquisitely. While his focus in on Steve’s ministration, he feels the other watching him so he looks up and his breath catches at the hard steel gaze that Steve is giving him.

“Enough,” Bucky whispered and Steve complied, withdrawing his hand only to scrape Bucky’s prostate on the way out leaving him shuddering. Bucky's skin was already damp as his thighs started to shake. He can't help it when he runs his palms over Steve’s side.

Bucky reached for Steve’s cock and ran his thumb over the head feeling the dribbling wetness of slick he heard Steve suck in quick breath. All’s fair. Steve teases him. Bucky would give back. Running his fingers over the length he grasped it before adjusting his hips higher. He slid down, inch by glorious inch of Steve’s cock, not even bothering to silence the sigh at the feeling of fullness. With half lidded eyes he saw Steve watch the motion and how his mouth dropped open at the sight of his cock disappearing completely inside Bucky.

Breathing deep Bucky reveled in the feeling of Steve inside but knew it could be better. He rocked his hips forward, revolving in the way that hard member stretched and filled him wonderfully. Steve’s strong hands grasped Bucky’s hips and those fingers squeeze tight before releasing, signaling he was ready. Bucky placed his palms over Steve’s chest and began to work himself up and down.

It started slow, building a torturing pace that was nothing like what he wanted but he knew it was everything Steve loved and going by the others dazed look Bucky was doing it right. The sound of their bodies made him grin and he heard the slight gasp that escapes Steve when he does a particular twist on his way down.

Steve was letting him have the control; Bucky could feel it in the way Steve held his own hips still. That was fine but Bucky wanted more. He gave a hard thrust, squeezing around Steve on a downward motion that had Steve’s eyes widening and his hips jerking up in an uncontrolled movement.

Smiling wider Bucky did it again and felt the wonderful jab of Steve’s cock that had him gasping, eyes falling shut at the feeling.

Buck can't see Steve’s eyes go wide or the way his blush darkens but he does feel it when those long fingers at his hips start digging into his skin. He made to lift Bucky, to move him fast and Bucky could only gasp as Steve bounced him, feeling that bulbous head rubbing his inner hole perfectly.

It made Bucky fuck himself faster over Steve’s member, Steve’s body rocking under him. They built a balanced rhythm, something in-between frantic and fast. Bucky leaned down and kisses along Steve’s jaw, smelling the perspiration and Old Spice that lingered. The change in angle coupled with a particular thrust up had Bucky’s eyes widening as a stuttered moan escaped him.

He heard Steve chuckled and that was all the warning he received before he found himself flipped, back meeting mattress in a hard thud. Steve caught his arms and held them to the bed as he leaned back, grinning down at a scowling Bucky.

Steve ducks his head to run his tongue along Bucky’s clean shaved neck before nipping at those scowling lips. He thrust a little, adjusting their positions and had Bucky's mouth falling open in a gasp as he sucks a bruise into his pulse point.

“Come on, Rogers.” Bucky growled out before pulling at his captured wrists. The grip over his limbs becomes steel and Steve leaned back, face heated. Knowing he’s pinned he allows his thighs to sprawl, bringing his foot to fall to Steve’s calf.

Those shimmering blue eyes take in the heavy breathes of the man below him. Steve allowed a grin to cross his own lips. “Just makin’ you mine.”

Bucky’s grin turned wicked and he knows exactly what he needs to do. “You better.”

It came out like a challenge.

It’s instantaneous how well that tone works on Steve. He’s never one to back down, especially when it comes to tests.

Those blue eyes narrow and his hips sink in deeper, making both men moan at the sensation. But Steve’s not done, not when he’s still got Bucky coherent.

Steve slides his hand into Bucky’s and interweaves their fingers, giving them a squeeze before his hips grind down, making him suck in a breath at the tightness below him. He dips his head and catches Bucky’s gaping mouth into a breathless kiss, chasing his tongue as his hips set a pounding rhythm.

Buck can only break away from the kiss to gasp in air as the angle shifts slightly making his hips canter up. His cheeks turn a lovely pink before Steve ducks his head again kissing at the straining neck below him. He keeps an even pace, bringing the rhythm back into a frantic pace as he pushes all the way out before plunging back in.

Steve tilts his hips at another angle and Bucky’s neck arches as he releases a harsh breath when Steve hits him just right. The stimulation makes Bucky loose the motion of his hips and Steve’s still his thrusts making Bucky curse in protest.

Shushing him Steve pushes in half an inch deeper before catching Bucky’s whimper with a soft kiss. He doesn't even feel it when Steve shift Bucky’s wrists into one hand and the other reaches for that hard and leaking cock between them. Steve’s rewarded as Bucky’s hip stutter up, wanting more as he struggles for more of the cock inside him and more of that strong hand over his dick.

Seeing the dazed look in Bucky’s eyes Steve changes his angle, hitting Bucky just right and causing him to groan. Bucky slams his eyes closed feeling the heavenly motion of his cock being stroked as his prostate is being stimulated. He starts to stutter something out, something in Russian but Steve silences him with another tentative kiss that’s more tongue than anything. Bucky’s eyes fly open with a particular twist of Steve’s wrist and he curses.

Bucky leans over and fixes his mouth over Steve shoulder but those lips become teeth as the hand at his cock becomes a blur of motion between them. Buck’s shout is muffled into Steve’s skin as his come paints their bellies.

Steve groans into Bucky’s neck as he feels Bucky stiffen below him. His shoulder aches wonderful with the feel of teeth but he ignores it in favor of speeding up his thrusts, seeking his own end. Soon he’s coming, grinding down into Bucky's hole as his orgasm shoots through him, spilling warm liquid inside that had him sighing in pleasure. He sags down, releasing his hold on Bucky’s wrist as he supports his body, hips still jerking softly.

Bucky feels the motion and brings his hands up, ranking his nails down Steve’s broad back as he catches that panting mouth with a kiss, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure shiver through him.

He removed his leg from Steve’s thigh and rested his hands at the top of Steve’s ass, feeling the dampness of skin he grins.

Steve dots kisses along the area were flesh meets metal before leaning up and pulling his hips back. Shamelessly Bucky lets out a needy whimper as that wet cock slips free from his body. He fixes Steve with a pout.

Steve can only smile. "I saw you watching me."

Bucky huffed, hands fluttering before settling back to the curve of Steve's ass. He knew exactly what Steve was talking about. "Yet, you allowed your little fan to fondle you all night."

"What can I say," Steve's look turned sheepish, "I know what gets you going."

Rolling his eyes Bucky shoves as Steve's hip. He needed to clean the mess off his belly. "Move," he demanded.

Steve complied, rolling to the side as Bucky reached for a shirt. It was Steve's and he used it to clean himself off, ignoring the unhappy look the man shoots him. Lying back down Bucky sees Steve's face turn thoughtful.

The blonde could feel the bruises over his body and knew they wouldn't last no matter how much he wanted them too. "Marked me up pretty good."

Turning to his side Bucky ran a hand over a particular mark at the other's shoulder. "Just reminding you who you belong to, pal."

"You've always had me, Bucky." Steve's smile could eclipse the sun.

Bucky's breath caught and he knows Steve's telling the truth. "Damn right."

Steve leaned over and carded his hand through Bucky's hair before drawing him in for a slow kiss. Bucky can feel his toes curling and his heart beat quicken and curses himself for feeling so topsy turvy in love with his insufferable friend.

Drawing back Steve lets his thumb run along Bucky’s kiss swollen lips. He whispered out, "Mine."

Bucky's eyes widen and he's tackled back into the pillows, their combined laughter ringing out around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I’m a HUGE advocate for bottom!Steve yet here I am writing smut with bottom!Bucky. I don’t know how it happened. I've betrayed myself. Also, I should be finishing up “Is it permanent?” but I’m a horrible person and wanted to write porn. No worries, though, I wrote porn for that fic too.


End file.
